fLyInG wItH n0 wInGs
by Riku Harada
Summary: Sequel 2 He's Such a Playboy. A new girl comes to Azumono, who gets all the girls to go against Riku. Then comes the worst - Dark breaks up with her. Riku x Dark Riku x Krad Daisuke x Risa Ch 5
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Yeah! The sequel is finally up! I will thank reviewers from the last chapter of _He's Such a Playboy._ The sequel, kind of has a different plot from the original.

**Full plot: A new girl, Cindy comes to ****Azumono****Middle School****, and seems to have feelings for Dark Mousy. But of course, who doesn't? As soon as Cindy comes, trouble strikes – all the girls go against her… and not to mention attack her. Then comes the worst – Dark breaks up with her. Riku x Dark Risa x Daisuke**

-

Lady Lithe – Yep, it was rushed… damn writers block… Also, thanks for adding the story to your C2 community!

H/G Forever: Thanks.

Lil-saturn-goddess – Thanks for the review!

Harada Risa: Lol. You… rusher person! (anime fall)

Destiny: LOL! Goodsh. Yeah, you better stop laughing at my baby sister! LOL no just kidding.

Kimokimo : Thanks a lot for the review!

xO Dark : Thanks for the review! (hugs)

Shinobi Ninja Ayane : Don't you just wish you were in her place? (sighs) DARK-SAMA!

Angel Dream Aino: OMG You scare me. Oo

-

Chapter 1 (7) – Riku's Rival

-

There is a fan character, Cindy. Normally, **I** don't like to use fan characters, but this is kinda different… Also, Riku's friend Ritsuko will make an appearance in about 1 chapter… For some reason, no one knows about her… she's just a little side character no one cares about. Lol.

-

**Daisuke's Flashback**

_"Daisuke, I'm sorry…." She said, still crying. It came out as a muffle, but Daisuke could still understand it._

_"You didn't do anything.. for what?" Daisuke asked her._

_"For.. rejecting you.. for Dark. I should have said no."_

_"What…?" Daisuke said, thinking that he was mishearing her._

_"Would you go out with me?"_

**end**** flashback**

"Niwa!" Risa said happily, waving at the red headed boy.

Daisuke blushed and walked over to the girl. "Ohayo (sp) Risa."

"Ohayo!" she said, hugging him, Daisuke blushed the whole way through.

"Niwa," she said, grabbing him by his hands, "Let's go on a date tonight!"

He ignored Takeshi's comment to 'Get a room'' when he passed by. Daisuke nodded, and Risa jumped for joy. "OK, see you at eight then!"

Daisuke nodded as they walked together to their class.

-

"It's Dark!"

Riku turned around, looking at Dark's mobs of fangirls pointing at him. They didn't exactly know that Riku and Dark were going out. "Why, hello ladies," he said, waving to them.

Riku grabbed him, stopping him from doing his flirtatious smile.

"Dark, come back!"

"C'mon, Riku… you're not gonna let me say hi to my fan club?" he asked, pouting.

"If you're going out with me, I can at least save you from being trampled!" she said, turning a corner and escaping the fangirl's wrath.

Riku sighed and sat on the floor to catch her breath. Dark (Argh, he's gonna do something.) put his head on her lap and looked up at her. "Someone's jealous."

"Am Not."

"Are too."

Riku gave him a pout, which always won him over. He smirked once again. "You should do that more often. Makes you look sexy."

"Aw, be quiet," she said, ignoring him and blushing.

"You know you like it when I say that. Hey sexy," he said, going behind her.

"Shut up!" she said, still blushing.

She got angry when his hands slipped into her school uniform.

"YOU DON'T HAVE PRIVLEIGES!" she said, slapping him hard.

He smiled. "I got a good fell anyway. Felt good," he said, touching her lips.

"Why.. you…" she said, about to hit him.

"Oh yeah. Gotta hurry and get to class," he said, making her change her ming.

-

"Today, we have a new student, Cindy McDougal!" (Yes, I stole it from A.I. Love You. Lol.)

A girl with long blonde hair like with a length Risa's, and with purple eyes walked in the room. Dark whistled. Riku kicked him.

"You'll be sitting with Dark, Risa, Riku and Daisuke."

(Just for he record.

Riku Dark

Seat - A Blank Seat.

Dai Risa

Dark sits across from Risa, and next to Riku. Risa sits next to Dai, and Dai sits across from Riku. That should break it down.)

Cindy sat down in a seat nearest Dark. She blushed and said hi.

Dark gave her a flirtatious smile and a wink. Cindy blushed again. (You're supposed to hate Cindy. She's evil, Ok?) Riku kicked him once again. Then Dark came up with revenge. (Pervert…)

Dark smirked and Riku flinched as Darks hand touched her leg and went higher. Riku wated to slap him, but everyone would know. And that would be embarrassing. _He's… gonna touch it!_

Riku stood up and pretended to go sharpen her pencil. Cindy obviously knew what happened because she glared at Riku. Riku looked at Cindy in confusion.

-

"PERVERT!"

"Ouch! Is that all you invited me over for!" Dark yelled.

"You tried to touch my cl-" she said, tracing off. Her mom would hear.

"Hey, you were kicking me!"

"Whatever. We have a date with Risa and Daisuke, remember. Risa said it at last minute."

Dark smirked. "A hotel? SO we can get out freak-a-leek on?" (Petey Pablo!)

"SHUT UP!"

Riku slapped Dark one last time. "Stop smacking me!"

Riku prepared to do it again, put Dark caught it and pulled her closer and kissed her. Riku blushed and allowed it, then pulled away.

"Aw, how come you never kiss me back?"

"Cuz! I don't feel any passion!"

"Yeah, right…"

-

Authors Note: MWAH! Also, please check out my website. Go to my profile and click on homepage if you want to see it. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for all of your support! Anyway, here is the next chapter of the sequel, review thanks are at bottom.

**Review Thanks**

evans625 : You'll have to read to find out!

DarkAngelB : LOL! XD I do make him flirt a lot… Thanks for the review!

kimokimo: Poor, poor Riku. LOL Thanks for the review!

tililia : Ooh, scary people. You sure you not a vampire? Lol, Just kidding. LOL yes I rushed on the other sotry, annoying little brothers… yes master, I won't ever make a bad ending ever, I promise… :bows:

Destiny : LOL! Thanks for the review!

Shinobi Ninja Ayane :tackles you: Us Dark fangirls must stick together! LOL!

RikuDarkDaisuke: Aw, I'm not that great! Thanks a lot!

lil-saturn-goddess: You'll have to read! MUWHAHAHA:coughs:

Angel Dream Aino : Your boot meets me yet again! LOL, I just can't stop laughing at that!

"Mrs. Harada, you're looking surely beautiful today," Dark said, kissing Riku's mom hand.

Mrs. Harada blushed. He could even get the older women. What a pimp. (lol.) "Oh you're not serious," she said, blushing.

Riku rolled her eyes, wondering if her mother was falling for his playboy crap. Obviously, she was by the way she was giggling.

"Moom!" she said, rolling her eyes.

As every mother was, she immediately got a camera and took pictures of the two. Dark striked poses in every single one, but Riku just stood there, annoyed.

"So, where are you going?" her mom asked her, as nosy as ever.

"A movie," Dark said.

Her mother clapped her hands together. "How cute!" Riku rolled her eyes again and pulled Dark up to her room. Dark sat down on her bed, making himself comfortable, but didn't say anything perverted. At least he wasn't a pervert 24/7 you know.

"Stay here. I gotta take a shower."

Dark smirked. "Mind if I slip in?"

"STAY!" she yelled, like she was commanding a dog, and was pretty good at it too. Dark took it as a 'sit boy' (InuYasha!) and jst smirked and sat down.

Riku ran in, pulling Riku in her room. "You gotta wear something good for Dark!" she said, holding a short-as-hell skirt and a white shirt. "NO WAY!" she said, practically making her sister deaf.

"C'mon, you'll get his attention!" Risa said, edging Riku on.

The older Harada frowned. "Oh, whatever!" (Has anyone ever watched that 'U.S. of Whatever' Sonic flash on Newgrounds? OMG, it is so funny! Sonic goes up to people, and is like "Yeah, yeah, whatever!') she said, snatching the outfit from her sister. Risa smirked as she left the room.

"Ohayo, Niwa!" Risa said happily.

Riku thought that Risa was just using Daisuke to get over her so-called pain of Dark breaking up with her, though she was pretty much fine with Riku going out with her ex. Though, she now called Dark the opposite of what she used to call him…

Daisuke said hi to Risa and Riku and they went to go get tickets. Riku prepared for another sappy romance movie, knowing her sister. As she anticipated, it was about the usual story of a girl with a boyfriend who liked a boy who didn't have a girlfriend and they somehow got together, had some passionate sex, got caught by the other boyfriend, and yada yada yada. Riku was used to the predicable movies.

"Not another sappy romance movie," Riku said.

Risa rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't like these movies?" she said.

_Me, _everyone but Risa thought.

(Order of sitting – Riku Dark Daisuke Risa )

As soon as the lights went out, Riku prepared to have the 'best' time of her life. But as usual, her intuition could sense that once again, Dark was going to try something perverted. And yet again, she was right. "Having a good time?" he asked her. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he sat on her lap.

_Get off!_ she mouthed, but Dark shook his head. She felt his hand rub her thigh, and tried to hick him, but failed. He kissed her, and she finally pushed him off. (No passion? Riku, you suck.)

Meanwhile, with Daisuke and Risa… ahem. Daisuke blushed as Risa's had clutched his tightly a the climax. He looked at her expression, intent on the movie. _Is she the only one enjoying this?_ Her brown eyes showed signs of crying.

Soon enough, the movie was over. "Oh, how could Soichiou do that to Rini?" Risa and somebody else cried.

She turned to see Cindy, eyes red from crying. Cindy then made eye contact with Dark. Her gears turned from 'sad' to 'flirtatious whore'! (lol)

"Ohayo, Dark," she said, waving, trying to look as cute as possible. She giggled when Dark replied with a 'Sup?'

"You, that's what's up," she said, clinging on to Dark. She gave Riku a look of pure evil. Riku frowned. "C'mon Dark, we gotta get home," Riku said, pulling him outside. When they got in the car, she frowned.

"She was flirting with you, ya know that?" she said, giving the same 'something's fishy' look she always gave to Risa to him.

"I know. It's a natural part of my sexy life," he sad, pulling her closer. From Risa, he had learned her ticklish spot and started to tickle the girl.

Riku tried to hold her laughter, but couldn't. She was cut of by a hungry kiss to the lips. Riku blushed like mad before pulling away.

"I can't stay mad at you…"

A/N: A short chapter… sorry, just had mad writers block… please leave ideas if you can!


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update, I had writers block. -.o Actually, that's not true. O was just lazy and didn't feel like updating this story. T-T But yeah, again, sorry for the slow update.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel. My poor soul.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jealous, Much?

* * *

It seemed like a normal day. Except for that Dark had gotten a cold. It wasn't until Riku saw her mortal enemy was that it turned out to be an annoying day.

I should check on Dark… I mean, it's not everyday he gets sick… she thought while she was riding to school. She turned a corner, already knowing where Dark's house was by heart. She had gone to go there a few times when Risa was going out with him.

She was surprised to see that someone was already near his house. She stopped to see a blonde (1) perched on his doorstep. Riku watched as Cindy knocked on the door and Dark opened it. 

"Oooh, Darky! I hope you're OK!" (2)she said, her blue eyes shining.

Dark looked around, unsure is she was talking to him. He hadn't ever been called 'Darky'. Don't get him wrong, he was a playboy and everything, but he wasn't into sluts and blondes. Blondes seemed to klutzy, and sluts always made the first move. She threw her hands around him. "Oooh, come back to school soon!" she said in a cooing voice.

Riku growled. _Is he just going to let her hug him? That jerk!_

Dark saw Riku and gave her a look that said _Help!_ Riku crossed her arms about her chest. _Oh please! A cold can't make him that weak! Or can he?_

Dark made a face like he was about to throw up. Riku was about to go help him, but was interrupted by a cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped back and saw a familiar face. (3)

"Oh, Krad!"

Yes, the forgotten character. He's returned. Riku, glancing at Dark and then Krad, looked at her watch. She immediately thought of a lie.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late!" she said, rushing past Cindy. Cindy got her leg caught by the bike and fell down, hitting the wheel of the bike. She got up, her face covered in dirt.

Riku smiled triumphly. She made it to school, out of breath. Cindy came in after her, a few specks of dirt still on her face.

"Today," the teacher announced, "we will be doing a project. I've assigned three people to a group. You'll be doing a report on Japanese culture."

"The first group – Daisuke, Risa and Satoshi. The next group – Yuuji, Miyuki and Ritsuko."

Riku didn't pay attention to the group, but her head shot up when she heard the teacher announce that her, Dark and Cindy were in the same group. Cindy's head shot up too.

They both turned their heads when Dark walked in the room, coughing. Dark looked at both of them in confusion.

* * *

_I can't believe it! He doesn't think of it as a big deal! And on top of it, he leaves m eating lunch here, alone!_

She felt a body sit down next to her. She assumed it was Dark, and was about to bite his head off. She turned to see Krad.

"Oh! I thought you were Dark."

He didn't respond to that. Riku thought it was the wrong thing to say.

"Uh…" Riku turned, and noticed how close Krad was. She blushed. Far off, Cindy and her clique of prisses (4) looked at Riku and Krad.

"She's such a slut! Hitting on Dark and Krad!" Cindy yelled.

The other girls nodded, agreeing.

"I heard," one of the five girls said, "That she had an abortion!"

All the girls gasped. (5)

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

They turned their attention to Dark walking to Riku. Cindy and her girls ran to Dark.

"Darky! You know your so-called girlfriend had sex with your brother, right!"

Dark sweat dropped. _Sluts and lies…_

"It's true! I saw her when she was pregnant!" Cindy lied.

Dark did turn his attention, however, to Riku and Krad. _She.. looked happy with him._ He stood there for a moment, admitting to himself they could be a genuine couple.

Authors Note: Shortness! Check for an update later…

Next: Breakup. There is a 30 percent chance it will be in that chapter.

1 If I said she had black hair in the 1st chapter, forget it. It's blonde.

2 What kinda nickname is that?

3 Hope he isn't OOC.

4 lol.

5 I hate it when they do that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**:D Hey, I'm back with another update! I would have updated sooner, but I was working on "The Little Mermaid" story… which is finally finished! Yay! Check it out if you wanna! Ahem… gonna try and focus on romance now… so yeah. I'm hoping Riku doesn't sound OOC… I'm trying to picture her saying it… it's really hard… lol. I'm gonna keep you all in suspense :D :evil laugh: Yeah, I wanna change the title, too… so give me any good titles, dammit! Ha ha ha.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own D.N. Angel.

_Review Thanks_

_Rika_ - :D Welcome! Um, (1) Yes, I am 12! On my profile I put 13 cuz I'm, gonna be 13 on May 12th. lol, yes, I am very perverted, and so are my friends… (2) Oo Cool… are you Japanese or not? (3) Aw, thanks:hugs: And, also, do you have a AOL Screenname? It'd be nice to chat with you…

_Witch Hunter Lauren – _Ooh, you sound like a fan of Witch Hunter Robin… though I never watched that show before… Thanks for the review!

_DarkAngelB_ – Thanks a lot, worked hard on that chapter… lol, yes, Cindy is on everyone's hate list! I see people like that everywhere (literally…)

_evans625 _– lol! I can imagine that! Yes, I hope I don't make him OOC either…

_Monki the Outlaw – _Thanks a lot!

_Angel Dream Aino _– LOL! I had evil dreams of your boot and decided to update… j/k

_Scatter Plot – _Thanks for all the help :D

_Destiny _– LOL! Only I know the new couple… muwhaha…

_Kosmic Kitty – :sings_: Watch out for the mean girls… meh… I wanted to watch that movie…

_Chisakami__ Saiyuki – _Nah, he doesn't… he's too smart

_kimokimo_– Yep, they will… or will they? :D lol

x0dark: I don't really update slow, I hate it when people do that, so I don't do it unless I have a big writers block! I hate cliffhangers too… so if I post one I'll probably update the next day… unless I'm evil and keep you guys in suspense XD

-

Chapter 3

Tension's Rising

-

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Harada!" Daisuke yelled, running into Risa's mansion. Risa and Daisuke had decided to do the project over at Risa's house, and Satoshi really didn't care. (1)

He threw her bag near her bed and sat down. Risa looked like she was having a hard time conversing with Satoshi… which was pretty much true. Satoshi wouldn't even answer her when it came to asking Satoshi questions.

"Um… so did you come up with any ideas?" he asked. They both stared at him, giving him the obvious answer.

-

"Your room is so cool!" Cindy cried, rolling around on Dark's bed. She immediately snuggled on his bed, making Riku's vein pop and Dark sweat dropped.

Riku groaned and got out her notebook, sitting on Dark's bed. "Will you **please** get to work?" she asked, tired of Cindy already. Dark sat down next to her, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure **we** can get to work… if you know what I mean…" he said, his hot breath warming her ear.

"You… **pervert!**" she yelled, pushing him off the bed.

Cindy looked at Riku, trying to figure out what just happened. Apparently, she had no idea. Dark rubbed his head, trying to make the pain go away. He finally crawled back on the bed. Cindy resumed to looking around Dark's room.

"Geez, I was just kidding!" Dark said, his head still sore.

Riku rolled her eyes, starting to get a headache. "I gotta go to the bathroom," she said, trying to get away from the chaos. (2)

As she made her way downstairs, she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing she had to get it sooner or later, Dark would ask her either way, she answered it. There stood Krad, the blonde (3) himself.

"Uh… hi," Riku said, moving out of the way to let him in.

She still wasn't very comfortable around Krad, ever since that 'incident' that happened. Well, she did leave him for Dark…

"Hi," he responded in a monotone voice and headed up the stairs. (4)

Riku was a little relieved. That relief went away when he came back downstairs.

"Project going OK?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Perfect," she said, turning around. (5)

Upstairs, Dark was having a similar dilemma. Except, when you were with a slut, things tend to heat up really quickly. (6) By now, she already had her arms around Dark's neck. Being the gentleman he was, he couldn't push her off. (7) Sure, he wasn't very gentleman-ly with Risa, but he thought of Risa, but he hardly knew this girl. As well as, he was pretty sick… so yeah. Luckily, he came up with an excuse and went to see how his fair Riku was doing. However, that was a big mistake.

"I… should be going upstairs now," Riku said, trying to escape. Somehow, along the way, the honey-dew haired girl managed to slip.

Luckily for her, she didn't hit the ground. Or maybe that was unluckily.

Krad had just barely caught her, and broke her fall (8) but they managed to get in a really awkward position. Yes, I can even describe it. He was on top of her, and she was under him (9) with her leg's spread out. Yes, the green skirt was a bad idea. (10) And somehow – just somehow – their lips managed to touch. His blonde hair tingled on her ear, making her twitch.

Not to mention, Dark had escaped from Cindy and come in after the slip-and-fall. Cindy even came down to make matters worse.

"I told you, I told you!" she said, frantically pointing to Krad and Riku.

By his expression, Riku could tell he thought the wrong thing.

"It's not like that," Riku immediately said, still under Krad. "I just fell and Krad… it's nothing!"

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you still under him?"

Riku looked up, realized her position, and quickly separated from Krad. She was in such a hurry to explain herself that she forgot her position.

She tried to explain herself once again – the events, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Apparently, it was Risa, coming to get her and tell her how her gathering didn't go well all because of Hiwatari. Before that happened, she noticed the silence in the room, and with her brown eyes, examined the surroundings.

Dark sitting at the table. With a pissed off look as well.

Cindy smiling like an imp.

Krad sitting on the floor, looking at his bruised hand.

Riku standing in front of her, looking at her feet.

The silence was broken when Riku said a 'Bye' to Dark.

He didn't bother to answer her.

-

"Exactly what happened?" Risa asked, in her frilly pink pajamas and all.

Riku stayed quiet, just recalling the events in her head. She didn't know what to say to Dark tomorrow – he probably was buying all the lies Cindy came up with.

She picked up the phone when it rang, surprised to hear Dark's voice.

_"Is Riku there?"_

Riku didn't know what to say. She gulped and said 'speaking'. Risa glanced at her.

She knew she couldn't explain herself, so she let Dark speak. She would regret it later.

_"This isn't working."_

Riku stood up from her chair. "What do you mean? Of course it is!" she yelled, hoping and wishing this wasn't happening.

Dark ran a hand through his purple hair. It pained him to do this, but he knew he had to.

_"I want to break up."_

Riku almost thought her heart stopped. Risa looked up at her, almost sensing what was happening. Maybe it was obvious by the tears running down her face. She slammed the phone down, and ran to her room, shutting the door.

"Riku..!"

"Just leave me alone!" she said, retreating to a dark corner in the room.

What she needed was a good cry.

-

Dark hung up the phone, sighing. From the door, Krad moved away, seeing this as a dear chance to 'eliminate the competition'.

And so, it begun.

_Authors Note: My first chapter I'm proud of! Poor Riku…. aw… right now, I'm not taking anymore ideas, I have the hole story plotted in my head! I think there is going to be at least 7 chapters… but it's far from over! It took me forever to write this – I didn't write it off the top of my head like I usually do. When I plan it, I turns out a lot better… Well, anyway, review! If you wanna ask me any questions or just talk, IM me at my AOL screenname, (rikuharada97) :D Later!_

(1) Such an anti-social.

(2) She should know better.

(3) SEXY! I love you Krad-kuls… lol XD

(4) He's just so sexy. Even when talking like a robot.

(5) 3 straight un-complete sentences.

(6) Not that way… you perverts…

(7) Ne, I guess Harada-san was right… (Risa)

(8) oOo, Krad, are you OK?

(9) No dib, Sherlock.

(10) I know what you're going to say. Riku doesn't wear skirts? In fact, in the anime and in the manga, she does. :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**:D Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a huge writers block. which I keep on receiving after every chapter. Yeah, the story is almost done, I think there are only 2 – 4 chapters left! Then after that I'll make a DaiRiku fanfic! lol, I should make a yaio fanfiction soon! OMG, U won't believe what happened to me at achool! lol, my friend wrote a note to some guy saying I wanted to go out with him (we are close friends) and he moved away but today he came back and said we go out! I have no way to approach him and say it's not true! My poor soul.

**Disclaimer**: No own. That's it.

"Riku! Riku, let me in!" Risa yelled, knocking on her sister's door.

"Leave me alone!" Riku yelled, back, somehow it coming out as a muffle, but her sister understood it.

Her tears blurred her sight, making the darkened room look like it was fading away. She didn't care, she just wanted to forget about Dark.

Risa, being the person that she couldn't handle something herself – like when she called Riku to come with her to see Dark – called her loyal boyfriend, Daisuke. She immediately started wailing out what happened.

"What should I do, Daisuke?" she said, finally calming down and steadily breathing.

_"Just let her be alone for a while. She's in a emotional state right now," _Daisuke replied.

"Okay. Thanks, Daisuke," she said, taking his advice. She put down her trademark pink and fluffy phone back on the handle.

"Riku…"

_What should I do? There's no way for me to approach him!_

Riku pondered the thought in her head, ignoring the people that gave her questioning looks, and she already knew what they wanted to ask her.

When Dark came in, she let her eye's go downcast, trying not to look at him. Dark only gave her a small glance and sat down in his assigned seat next to her.

"It's just so sad that Dark broke up with you!" Cindy said, her voice only low enough for Riku to hear.

Riku didn't bother to say anything, leaving Cindy just to smile at her. (1)

"Ms. Harada!" Riku heard someone yell.

Riku saw a familiar red-head run to her. "Ohayo (sp?) Niwa."

"Um.. Risa and I were wondering… would you like to join us tonight?" he asked, being the caring person that he was.

"Um, thanks Niwa, but I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

"We were thinking you could meet someone."

Riku wasn't so sure of it, it she agreed anyway. Besides, she had nothing better to do, anyway.

"Riku? Can I come in?" her sister's voice asked. Riku, knowing she couldn't turn her down, said yes.

The overly, happy girl sat down on Riku's bed, smiling at her depressed sister.

"Hurry up and get your clothes on! You've got to look good for Dark's brother."

Riku's hazel eyes have a questioning look to Risa. She didn't bother to say she already met Krad.

"I mean, if you didn't have such good luck with someone like Dark," se said, her expression turning into angry, "then maybe you'll have better luck with Krad."

Riku knew that ever since Dark and Risa's little incident, Risa didn't like to bring up Dark's name.

Risa immediately got up, picking out some clothes for Riku. Riku argues that she was just going to wear jeans and a shirt, but Risa made a comeback by saying how they were going dancing, and was forced to wear capri's, boots and an orange shirt that showed off her shoulders. Riku thought she looked stupid in it, but she was fairly attractive. It was pretty unRiku though.

Daisuke had come in 5 minutes and Krad was already at the destination, they had already talked to him about cheering up Riku.

Risa had on her trademark blue shirt and skirt – which Daisuke complimented. Then it was on to the club… dance… er… place.

By the time they got there, Risa was already on the dance floor shaking what her mamma gave her. (2) Daisuke just stood on the sideline's watching her. She grabbed his hands, making him come down to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Daisuke, _dance_!"

"Er… Miss Harada…"

" _Please_?"

"Um.."

"Hmmm?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I…I.. c-can't d-dance," he stammered.

Risa sweat dropped. Daisuke sweat dropped.

"It's OK. I'll teach you!"

Meanwhile, with Krad and Riku, Riku definitely had trouble bringing up a conversation. Krad was obviously going the same way.

And, miraculously – Daisuke couldn't learn how to dance. While Risa was trying to teach him to dance, he kept stepping on his shoe, and in frustration, brought his foot down hard –

…Bringing Risa's skirt down along with his foot. Lots of unwanted attention was directed to Risa. (3) She quickly brought it back up.

As soon as the song 'If You Had a Heart' (4) came on, Krad asked Riku if she wanted to dance.

She look up, unsure.

He grasped her hand, his face still looking emotionless. She blushed, feeling his slow and steady heartbeat.

By the entrance, Riku was getting unwanted attention. Yes, from Cindy herself, with her little faction of zit faced brats. Actually, there were only 3 the people there, including Cindy – Cindy, Cathy and Cara. (5)

"I can't believe her!" Cathy's annoying high pitched voice (6) screeched. It was obvious that she liked Krad. "That slutty bitch is now with Krad.

Cara was just starting at Daisuke, twirling her hair through her wavy hair. Cindy was focusing her thoughts on her next move on Dark. Like – _what should I wear? What will I say? What will I do? Should I make him consume in thoughts of me? _(7)

By this time – gasp – Daisuke had learned how to dance! He was shaking, break dancing, and brushing the dirt off his shoulder! (8) Go Daisuke! Too bad it was already the end of the night.

Risa, Daisuke and company had decided to get some food, but Riku decided she would leave early. What a party pooper. Riku walked to the river bridge, taking in the scenery.

Unknown to her, someone had stopped his casual walking and approached behind her. His masculine hands touched her shoulders.

"Hey Riku." (9) the person said as a familiar sensation came over her.

She turned to see Dark Mousy.

"What d'you want?"

"I was hoping we could be friends."

"Forget it!" Riku yelled, leaving the bridge. She escape from him by getting to a water fountain.

Again, someone approached her, but it was two people.

"Dark… what d…"

Cindy and Cathy were there, angry looks on their faces, Cathy got so close that she made Riku – literally – fall into the fountain.

"Stay away from Krad, or you'll drown in that fountain," Cathy said, turning on her heel. (10)

Recovering from shock, Riku got up, trying to shake the water fro her shirt.

Dark approached her again still not giving up the chase. He chuckled.

"What happened to you, did you fall in the fountain?"

She couldn't take it anymore – she let the tears flow.

_Authors Note: OK, I am sure the next chapter will be the last. TT Yeah. It's a short story, dammit. That was a long chapter… took me 3 days to write! Yay for black ppl that take 3 days to write stuff! lol._

(1) How evil.

(2) LOL XD

(3) 42 year old bums… just lookin cuz u can't get no booty.

(4) As heard by Vonzell on American Idol.

(5) So many C's.

(6) Think of Malikah Gordon. (American Idol)

(7) LOL I thought of London (my fav character) from the Suite Life. XD In some ways, me and her are alike…

(8) In case you don't know, it's a dance in Jay-Z's song "Dirt of Your Shoulder"

(9) How are you going t dump someone and come back to her and say hi? That's just slow…

(10) I got something like that from MARS. - Cept it was different.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Wow, how long has the last update been? Really sorry about the no-update zone thing, but I typed the whole thing just a while ago but my dad decided to delete all the files and restart the computer, so what do I have to do now? Re-type it. You can except more chapters due to this, and I have a new idea to keep it going!

IMPORTANT: I need an effective way for Cindy to blackmail Dark!

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6 – Chapter 5

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey! What's wrong?" Dark asked, seeing that the situation was getting serious.

"Just leave me alone!" Riku cries, trying to hide her face from Dark. Somehow, she ended up falling in the fountain again. Seemed like something Daisuke would do.

In her mind, she cursed to herself for crying. And, for crying in front of DARK, of all people. Surely he was laughing at her for being just like Risa, who was always crying over the most stupidest things. Like… the time when Risa came whining to her when she thought that Daisuke thought he hated her.

To sum it all up, she felt weak.

Especially for crying in front of the person who was the cause of it.

Riku felt the same giddy feeling try and overtake her sadness when she felt Dark's hand run softly through her hair. She had her face in her hands, so Dark could not see her blush.

"Why are you crying?"

She stayed silent.

"Hey, would you answer me?"

She still stayed silent.

"Yeesh. Such a stubborn girl."

"WHAT!" Riku exclaimed, a vein popping on her forehead. Her eyes angrily looked at Dark.

"There, you looked at me. Was that so hard?"

Riku flushed a little bit, annoyed by the fact that he had fully seen her tears that were still running down her face.

"Now, will you tell me what's going on?"

………………………………………………………………………………

"Where…is…HE!" Cindy exclaimed, her companions covering their ears because of how loud she was.

Cindy was currently in Dark's residence, waiting for her so called 'lover' to come home. "Doesn't he know he's 3 minutes late! Does he not care about my feelings!"

Cindy, Cathy, Cara and their newest companion, Candy, were all sitting in the living room with obessed-with-Dark Cindy. Or… to be honest… forced to come to his house. Since Cindy had NO cooking experience, she forced her three friends to make Dark dinner. They were mad. Quite frankly, they were pissed.

"Uh, Cindy… I really got to get home and everything…" Candy said quietly.

She was the only one out of the three who seemed nice, but she could snap… especially if you were seen talking to Satoshi Hiwatari.

"NO! UNTIL YOU FINISH!"

Candy muttered something too vile to repeat under her breath, and slammed the pot down on the stove. Cindy backed away a little, knowing her boundaries.

"He better not be with that… RIKU HARADA…" she said, saying Riku's name getting Riku's voice down pat.

"It's not like he wants to be with you," Candy said under her breath.

Cindy, getting tired of Candy talking about her under her breath, walked upstairs and sat down on Dark's bed. Something then caught her attention.

"What's that?" she said to herself.

It came into full view of her.

"Wh-w...?" the word couldn't even come out of Cindy's mouth before she started to laugh.

………………………………………………………………………………

"….and that's what happened," Riku said, finishing her story.

She was now wearing Dark's black jacket because of how wet she was.

"Well… you should know… they're just jealous of you."

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Riku said, rolling her eyes.

"Did I not listen to your ten minute story?"

"Yes?"

"And give you my jacket?"

"Yes…"

"And honor you with my presence?"

"Not really," Riku said under her breath.

"Well, c'mon anyway. You're spending the night at my house," he said, helping her up.

"NO! I mean… why?"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Do you really hate me that much?" he said, pouting. He was obviously kidding. "What's with the sudden 'No?'"

"Because!" she said, "that… **girl **is there. And you know she doesn't like me."

"Don't worry about it! I got rid of the key she was using! Impossible!"

Oh, but it was very possible when you're an obsessed fan girl.

So, when Dark went inside, he was surprised to see Cindy, holding a huge pot of curry.

"I made you dinner, Dark!" she yelled, then stopped when she saw Riku.

"Why… hello Riku-**chan**. What brings you here?"

Riku's vein popped. _Chan!__ Does she think I'm some… kid!_

"Just… visiting…" Riku said, trying to keep her cool.

"Riku, will you excuse us for a minute?" Cindy asked, pushing her out the door.

Dark raised an eyebrow, wondering just what the fan girl was up to. Then, he realized it just as she took it out.

"Just what are you doing with… that!" Dark yelled, losing his cool.

"If you just follow my demands, no one will know… especially not Riku."

Authors Note: Once again… please. Some give me an idea and I will give full credit to them :D (of course.). But, EMAIL it to me, because I'm sure someone will read the reviews…

Email: rikuharada97 Thanks

AnimeBisexhonie – _Thanks so much for the reviews! I checked, but I never say 2 chapters labeled under 3… Oo_

Tsuki Mizuno – _Thanks a lot! Ha, don't feel bad! I just used a random name, and Cindy just came to me…_

Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima – _Thanks!_

Jiitcho – _I know, right! All these ppl in the world all ignorant and stuff… lol I shouldn't be talking… I'm ignorant…_

DarkAngelB – _Hahaha__, yes, I just thought of Jay-Z and Daisuke doin the dance… I wuz like… OMG I need to put that in my story!_

Kosmic Kitty – _Hey, guess what? I used your idea for another C girl! Lol, yep, Candy:D Also, I was wondering, did you find a place to put your story… er… the YouxKrad one? _

_Also, more thanks to Destiny, Shells1, kimokimo, Dark Moon Sabbath, lil-saturn-goddess and Angel Dream Aino (plus her evil boot, haha)_

Next: Cindy's blackmail, Riku's tears and Dark's dilemma… not to mention Satoshi's little stalker.


End file.
